Adhesive tape is a thin film-like strip base made of cloth, cellophane, craft paper, rubber, polyvinyl chloride, or the like which has its one surface coated with an adhesive made mainly from rubber or synthetic resin, and usually this adhesive tape is rolled into an adhesive-tape roll, which is available in the market. Such adhesive tapes are used in various sticking applications and in particular, broad adhesive tape of about 50 mm in width is often used in packaging such as closing cardboard boxes.
When using such broad adhesive tape in packaging or the like, the adhesive tape is pulled out from an adhesive-tape roll and cut to have a desired length and is stuck to an object. A tape cutter for facilitating this task is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-146356 wherein an adhesive tape can be stuck only by holding the tape cutter in the hand and pressing the adhesive face of adhesive tape pulled out at the leading end of the tape cutter against an object.
This adhesive tape holder has a configuration where a tape guide to guide pulled-out adhesive tape is formed on one end of its body into which adhesive tape wound into a roll is loaded, where the tape guide has a tape cutting blade provided on its leading end and a surface to guide the pulled-out adhesive tape shaped to have a profile whose inside is raised above its edges, where a tape holding section having a plurality of protrusions on its one surface is disposed across the surface to guide the adhesive tape, and where arms of a cover that has a plurality of protrusions on its one surface and covers both sides sandwich opposite sides of the tape holding section and the cover pivots about main shafts that go through the arms respectively and are fixed to both the sides of the tape holding section.
In most cases, broad adhesive tape used in packaging or the like is used to temporarily join, and after use, removed or cut. Since the strip base of the adhesive tape is thin and has its one entire surface coated with an adhesive, it is fairly troublesome to remove the adhesive tape sticking to an object from it. That is, when removing an adhesive tape whose entire adhesive face is sticking to an object, you need to turn up the outer edge of the adhesive tape with your nail or the like so as to form a picking-off margin, and take hold of the picking-off margin with the tips of your fingers and pick the adhesive tape off. The turning up of a picking-off margin causes much trouble.